Broken Promises, Broken Hearts
by Hazel-Eyed-Taco
Summary: Ikuto and Amu. Two young kids. Two promises. One broken. Which promise is going to be broken? Let's put it this way... It's the biggest promise made. AMUTO!


**Prologue**  
><strong>"Promises" <strong>

* * *

><p>"Amu. Please promise me something."<p>

"Anything Iku!"

"When I come back, we will both accomplish our dreams. You will be a famous singer, and I will be a famous violinist."

The 5 year old pinkette was staring at the blue haired violinist with confused eyes. This is just making it harder for him to explain.

The two companions were walking in the small orphanage's backyard, toward the playground.

10 year old Ikuto Tsukiyomi had a bunch of thoughts running in his head. He has been friends with the 5 year old Amu Hinamori ever since she was submitted to the orphanage as a baby. Her parents were teens, and couldn't handle taking care of her at a young age and thought it would be better if she lived somewhere else with others who were more responsible enough to care for her, although until this day, they would still visit.

Ikuto had been submitted in the orphanage a couple weeks before she did, when his parent's died in a car accident. He was accompanied by his little sister, Utau, who was a couple months older than the four year old Amu. There was no contact with neither of their relatives, so they had no choice but to enter, but until then, they never regretted it.

"Amu.. I have to go. Someone came by the orphanage today, and they want to adopt me and Utau. But we will see each other again."

"Iku… You can't leave," whimpered the pinkette.

"I don't have a choice. But they also seem like nice people. Amu, just promise me. When I see you again, you will be a famous singer."

Amu took a moment staring at the tall boy in front of her, tears already falling out of her eyes. Her lips were quivering.

"Please don't cry.. For me?"

To his surprise, the little girl stuck out her pinkie, with her head down.

"Pinkie promise. But Iku..," as Ikuto interwined his pinkie with hers, she looked up, hazel eyes meeting with navy blue ones, with a small smile in her small red face. And to his surprise, once again, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't forget about me," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I promise."

"Amu."

Amu turned around to see a girl her age with sad eyes. The girls eyes were reflecting hers, pained purple eyes mixed with a little blue.

Utau ran to Amu and wrap her arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you so much Amu," said the younger Tsukiyomi sibling, holding back a sob.

"Utau.. Don't forget me.. Please?" Amu said, releasing a pained sob.

"Of course not Amu! We've literally known each other our whole entire lives!"

"Just promise me."

Utau looked into Amu's hazel eyes, and smiled. It was a sad smile.

"I promise!"

"Utau! Ikuto! Time for you two to leave!"

The three kids looked at the doorway to see the big sister-like person who took them in, along with her parents. Yukari Sanjo. She is in her early thirties, slim body and red hair, wearing glasses. Right next to her stands her little brother, Kairi Sango. He has dark green hair, with glasses on the tip of his nose. He was a pretty smart boy for a four year old.

The two Tsukiyomi siblings turned their attention back to the little pinkette, who had a pained expression on her face. They smiled sadly at her and gave her a small hug.

"Until then, Amu," Ikuto said before he left.

Utau gave Amu a small wave before running after her older brother.

Who knew that such a big promise would be broken by one of the Tsukiyomi siblings?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic! First Shugo Chara Fanfic! Yeah, call it all you want.<strong>  
><strong>I had this idea stuck in my head, and I was thinking, "Hey, What the heck? Why not write it?"<strong>  
><strong>Soo.. In order for me to continue writing this, I need some opinions from people! And I know, this chapter is short. But I made it short because I was thinking, what if they don't like it? It would be a waste of time to write a long chapter if they aren't going to like it! So! If you really like this, let me know and I shall continue this with LONGER chapters! Hear that? LONGER CHAPTERS! Yay! <strong>  
><strong>Well, until then, See ya!<strong>

_**Hazel-Eyed-Taco **_


End file.
